disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubby/Gallery
Images of Cubby from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Animation 122427 0076.jpg|Cubby with a pirate hat on 123921 0170080 pre.jpg|Cubby sees Marina 126795 0001 ful.jpg|Cubby with Peter Pan 126795 0045 ful.jpg|Cubby with Peter and Mr. Smee 126795 0103 ful.jpg|Cubby worried Jake And The never Land Pirates.jpg|Cubby laughing Marina Cubby Jake Izzy.jpg|Cubby with a life-vest on Skateboard riding.JPG|Cubby on a skateboard 126534 0120 Jake Band small.JPG|Cubby singing Band small.JPG|Cubby dancing Jake 16.jpg|Cubby looking at an item Izzy is holding Jake and the Never Land Pirates Peter Pan-1024x576.jpg|Cubby ready to go help Peter Pan Jakepirates1 (2).jpg|Cubby unhappy at Captain Hook Neverland2.gif|Image of Cubby 123921 0290059 pre.jpg|Cubby in a boat NAWMNAWM.png|Cubby eating I love you.png|Cubby hugging something JAKE-8.jpg|Cubby at the Team Treasure Chest Bcms 19242 primimg.jpg|Cubby looking at Jake JakeandtheNeverlandPiratesscreencaps.jpg|Cubby in wintertime holding a camera Cubby 35829.jpg|Cubby with 3 gold doubloons Cubby at the hideout's peak.JPG|Cubby at the hide-out's peak Cubby....JPG|Cubby on top of the treasure chest Cubby pointing.JPG|Cubby pointing at something Cubby earns Doubloons.JPG|Cubby with 3 Gold Doubloons Cubby 35829.jpg|Cubby and Skully looking at the Map.JPG Jake-Halloween-e1349151361876.jpg|Cubby dressed up as a firefly Crew with a puzzle.PNG|Cubby with a puzzle of Skully Cubby about to step off of Bucky.JPG|Cubby about to get off of Bucky cubbymap.jpg Snapshot20111018213041.jpg Snapshot20111018212944.jpg Snapshot20111018212927.jpg Snapshot20111018201340.jpg Izzy,Cubby,Gilly and Skully.jpg Bright05.jpg Bright04.jpg Bright03.jpg Bright01.jpg Izzy20.jpg Camille10.jpg Camille09.jpg Camille06.jpg Camille05.jpg Camille04.jpg Camille03.jpg Camille02.jpg Camille01.jpg 640px-Gilly&crew.png Slink08.jpg Slink07.jpg Slink04.jpg Gilly the Goldfish06.jpg Gilly the Goldfish05.jpg Gilly the Goldfish04.jpg Gilly the Goldfish03.jpg Skullybirthday.jpg Cubby&Skully.jpg cubby01.jpg PeterIzzyCubby.png Jakes Pirate Rock Band.png Jake&Crew10.jpg Jake&Crew09.png Jake&Crew08.jpg Jake&Crew07.jpg Jake&Crew06.jpg Jake&Crew05.jpg Jake&crew04.jpg Jake&crew03.jpg PirateTeamwork.jpg Jake&crew02.jpg Jake&crew01.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map!.jpg Lucille the Seal13.jpg Lucille the Seal12.jpg Jake and crew in costume.jpg Bucky&Crew.jpg Cubby&Camille.jpg Purpleocto28.png Purpleocto27.png Purpleocto23.png Purpleocto22.png Purpleocto21.png Purpleocto20.png Purpleocto19.png Purpleocto18.png Purpleocto17.png Purpleocto16.png Purpleocto15.png Purpleocto07.jpg Camille20.png Camille19.png Camille18.png Camille17.png Camille16.png Camille15.png Camille14.png Camille13.png Camille12.jpg Camille11.jpg Seahorse -Crew.png Seahorse -Cubby01.png Seahorse -Cubby02.png Patch the Pirate Pup03.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup10.png Patch the Pirate Pup09.png Patch the Pirate Pup08.png Patch the Pirate Pup07.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup06.jpg Patch the Pirate Pup05.jpg Cubby&Sandy.png HookJakeCubby&Izzy.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Captain Who.jpg Jake&Crew14.png Jake&Crew13.jpg Jake&Crew12.jpg Jake&crew11.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-post3.jpg|Cubby with Jake, Izzy and Tinker Bell Jake&Crew17.jpg Jake&Crew16.jpg Jake&Crew15.jpg Cubby &Peter.Peter.Pan.Returns..png Cubby swabbing the deck.jpg|Cubby swabbing the deck of the Jolly Roger Jake&Crew19.jpg Jake&Crew18.jpg Jake&Crew21.jpg Jake&Crew20.jpg Jake&Crew23.png Jake&Crew22.png Jake&Crew22.jpg Pirate_princess.jpg Pirate_Princess02.jpg Jake&Crew24.jpg Jake&Crew25.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew.jpg Jake &Cubby in Cattail Chasm.jpg Jake&Crew26.jpg Izzy&Cubby.png Jake&Crew29.jpg Jake&Crew28.jpg Jake&Crew27.png Jake&Crew30.jpg Jake&Crew31.jpg The Sea Witch19.png Pirate Princess with Jake and crew.jpg Izzy&Cubbywallpaper.jpg Pirate Princess53.png Pirate Princess49.png Pirate Princess46.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-cast.jpg Cecilia12.jpg Cecilia11.jpg Cecilia10.jpg Cecilia09.jpg Queen Coralie43.png Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go.jpg Cubby&Slink.jpg Cp FWB Jake&NP 20120926.jpg Jake and NP poster.jpg Jake &crew- Team Treasure Chest.png Hide the Hideout.JPG JAKE and crew with Captain Flynn.jpg JAKE and crew with Captain Flynn&Camille.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Haha Hedges 6.jpg Haha Hedges 1.jpg Jake-Peter pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Never Bloom.jpg Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Jake&Crew-Hide Out.jpg Peter flying pirate team.jpg Peter with Jake&Crew-peter pan returns.jpg Jake-mummy.jpg Jake-and-the-Never-Land-Pirates-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake &crew- Seaon3.jpg SmeeJake &crew-Treasure Show and Tell!.jpg Captain Gizmo05.png Captain Gizmo04.png Captain Gizmo20.png Captain Gizmo19.png Captain Gizmo18.png Captain Gizmo17.png Captain Gizmo16.png Captain Gizmo14.png A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.png Peter with Jake &crew- Peter Pan returns.jpg Jake&crew dubloons.jpg Jake &crew- Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb02.jpg Cubby-save Bucky.png Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg King Crab18.png King Crab17.png King Crab16.png King Crab14.png King Crab13.png Jake&Crew with Percy.jpg Slink&Cubby-Cubby's Pet Problem.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Sands of Time.png Jake&crew-Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake &Crew with Hook& Smee-Jake's Pirate Swap.png Smee with Jake & crew-Who's a Pretty Bird.png Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade02.jpg Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade03.png Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade04.png HookGizmoJake&crew.png Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy.png Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Smee with Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Cubby-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Cubby-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png02.png Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png02.png Groupshot-Trouble on the High Sneeze.png Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the Pirate Princess.jpg JAKEANDTHENEVERLANDPIRATES-pirate genie tales.jpg Jake & crew-Pirate Genie Tales.jpg Pip50.png Pip49.png Pip47.png Pip43.png Pip42.png Cubby&Golden Caterpillar-Big Bug Valley!.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg Jake& crew- Jake's Birthday Bash!.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Mama Hook1.jpg Jake&crew-Mamma Hook Knows Best.jpg Jake&crew- Race-Around Rock!.jpg BuckyCubby&Izzy-Whos aPretty Bird.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk.jpg Jake&Crew-The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure..jpg Jake & crew-Hideout It's Hook.jpg Izzy-Cubby-Jake-Who's a Pretty Bird.png Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap.jpg JakeIzzyCubbyHook-The Never Land Games.jpg Brewster& Cubby- Tick Tock Trap.jpg Brewster& Cubby- Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Jake & crew- Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Missing Treasure.png Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Peter'sPirate Team.png Jake&Crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Skully & Cubby-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Cubby&Bones-Sand Pirate Cubby!.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon.jpg Jake&Crew-Huddle Up!.jpg Jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!.jpg Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.png Jake&crew-Hideout.It's.Hook..png Jake&Crew-Pirate Rock.png Jake& crew with Peter Pan-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-Neverland-Pirates- peter pan returns.jpg Izzy and Cubby.JPG JakeskullyCubby Misty-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off.png Jake&Cubby.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg SmeeHookwith Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Hook&Smee with Jak&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.png Winger-Wise Old-Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Treasurefalls!.jpg CubbySandy& Jake-Sandy and the Clams.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Lighthouse Diamond.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!.jpg Smee Sharky& Cubby-Pirate Swap!.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Jake&crew-Peter's Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg.jpg Jake&Crew02.jpg Jake&crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Jake&Crew-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Jake&Crew-The Never Bloom!.jpg Jake &crew-Hide the Hideout!.jpg Jake & crew-Pirate Rock!.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby The Brave.jpg Jake&crew withBrightly -The Golden Twilight Treasure!02.jpg Camille with Jake & crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Jake &crew with Captain Flynn-Captain Flynn's New Matey.jpg Cubby-Surfin' Turf.jpg Cubby&Smee-Pirate Swap!.jpg Jake7crew with Hook &Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Jake&Hook-Hook on Ice!.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Pirate Campout.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Basketballs Aweigh!.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- The Emerald Coconut.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Jake &crew- Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Jake&Hook crew-Invisible Jake.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Bucky&Captain Flynn.png Jake&crew-jungle.png Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!.jpg Jake&crew-Jake and the Beanstalk02.jpg Jake& crew with Hook &Smee- Free Wheeling Fun.jpg Jake& crew with Marina& Purple Octo-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jake&crew-Never Say Never03.jpg Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain.jpg Jake & crew Stinkpot swamp-Never Say Never!.jpg Jake&Crew-The Pirate Princess.jpg Jake&crew-The Elephant Surprise!.png Jake& crew with Hook &Smee-Bucky Makes a Splash.png Groupshot-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jake&Crew-Off The Hook.jpg Jake&Crew- The Never Land Games01.jpg Jake &Hook crew-Pirate Rock.jpg Smee&Cubby-Pirate Rock.PNG Cubby&Skully-Race to Never Peak!.jpg Jake&crew-Genie In A Bottle.jpg Cubby- The Never Land Games.jpg Cubby Cheer.jpg Jake&crew- swamp.jpg Jake&Crew-Big Tree Forest.jpg Groupshot-Where Mama Hook.png It's a Pirate Picnic.jpg Jake's Starfish Search.jpg Jake&crew with Slipprey serpent-Escape from Belch Mountain02.jpg Jake&crew-Trick or Treasure.jpg Jakee&crew-Cubby the Brave.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie Tales.jpg Jake&crew-Peter’s Musical Pipes.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg HookSmeeJakeCubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook.jpg The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones02.png The Singing Stones-The Singing Stones01.png Jake & crew with Hook&Smee-Hook Seals a Deal!.jpg Jake&crew with Hook-Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.png BalloonBucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.png Cubby&Spot-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.jpg Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!.png Jake&crew with Marina-Undersea Bucky!02.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jake&crew with Peter&Tink - jake's never land rescue02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jake&crew with Marina& Queen Coralie-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures02.jpg Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures01.jpg Jake&crew with MamaHook-The Mermaid Queen's Voice.jpg Jake&crew with the Octopus-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess &Cecilia-Trading Treasures.jpg Jake&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap02.jpg Jake&crew with Brewster&Croc-Tick Tock Trap01.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt02.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade05.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Tall Tale02.jpg Jake&Crew with Sandy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Jake&crew with Fylnn&Belchy-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg PeterJake&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Smee-erella!01.jpg Smee-erella!05.jpg Smee-erella!06.jpg Smee-erella!04.jpg Jake&crew with Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Jake&crew-Tricks, Treats and Treasure!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!04.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!03.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!02.jpg Jake&crew with Bones-Bones' Lucky Doubloon!01.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword05.jpg Jake-Mecha Mech sword03.png Jake&Crew with Queen Coralie-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.png Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Princess Power 9.jpg Princess Power 6.jpg Princess Power 5.jpg Princess Power 4.jpg Princess Power 2.jpg Princess Power 1.jpg JakeSkullyCubby-Princess Power!.jpg Jake&crew-The Mermaid Queens Voice.jpg Groupshot-Where's Mama Hook.jpg Jake& crew-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones02.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones.jpg Jake&crew-Trading Treasures.jpg Izzy&Cubby-The Singing Stones.jpg Cubby- Captain Hook's New Hobby.jpg Cubby-The Singing.Stones.jpg Cubby-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Jake&crew-Play It Again Cubby.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg Jake&crew with Hook&Smee-Pirate Putt-Putt.jpg Jake&crew with Smee-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey.jpg Percy the penguin25.png Percy the penguin24.png Jake&crew-Sand Pirate Cubby.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Invisible Jake.jpg Jake&crew-F-f-frozen Never Land!02.jpg IzzyPirate Princess&Cubby -Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Jake&crew with Fynn-Tricks, Treats and Treasure.jpg SkullyGizmo&Cubby-Captain Gizmo.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map.jpg Jake&crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg CubbySmeeSharky&Hook-Pirate Swap!.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Peter Pan Returns.jpg Group shot-It's a Pirate Picnic!.jpg Jake&crew-Happy Hook Day!.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.jpg Groupshot-The Sneaky Snook-Off.jpg Groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Groupshot-Who's a Pretty Bird01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie Tales02.jpg Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png02.png Jake&crew-Hook the Genie!.png03.png Groupshot-Hook the Genie!01.png Scardy pirate.jpg Groupshot-peter pan returns.jpg JakecubbySkully-Hook's Treasure Nap01.png Cubby-Pirate Pogo02.jpg Cubby-Pirate Pogo.jpg Tic-toc shadow-The Golden Twilight Treasure!.png Groupshot-Hooked Together.jpg Cubby Chef.png Cubby-Little Red Riding Hook!.png Queen Coralie-sleeping mermaid06.png Jake&crew-The.Lost.and.Found.Treasure.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Jake saves bucky.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Disneyjr kids treasure chest 1 500.jpg|Cubby finds treasure 5563059001 e3a4221c3a.jpg|Cubby in Disney Junior Live! Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Jake, Izzy ,Cubby and Skully.jpg|Cubby and the crew in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour" Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang03.JPG Merchandise W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-2.jpg|Cubby as a toy 412022166716.jpg|Cubby as a plush toy Jake and the neverland pirate sfigures.jpg 10513-1 Lego.jpg After while crocodile.JPG Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page01.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page04.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Surhf in turf01.jpg 6171047621213.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Collapsible Finger Puppets.jpg Treasure of the Tides Book.jpg Jake's Birthbay Bash Book.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Pirate Campoutpage01.jpg Battle for the book page02.png Battle for the book page01.png Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries